dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellen Jennings
Ellen Jennings, also known as Mom, is the very involved, very energetic, and loving mother of the Jennings/James Family. Personality Ellen is actually a cat person, but she's not all bad. Ellen is a stay-at-home mom who loves to get involved with her kids' lives, and when I say involved, I mean super involved. Ellen dedicates herself 110% to everything, even if it means embarrassing herself or frequently one of the kids. But her heart's always in the right place. Relationships Bennett James Bennett James is Ellen's husband. While he is a child psychologist, Ellen thinks he got his degree on the internet, and thinks he got it on lying, because his "Techniques" are more like lies. When Bennett and Ellen moved into the same house, it seemed as if their family traditions will both be expressed, but some went, but they managed to keep the peace. While at sometimes they disagree in some situations, they always know how to end it right. Bennett has revealed that he and Ellen speak with one voice, which is usually hers. Avery Jennings Avery Jennings is Ellen's daughter. While you might think Ellen and Avery are alike, it doesn't seem so. While Ellen loves ponchos, pineapple, Badminton, and writing notes on grains of rice, Avery doesn't very like them. Like how Avery doesn't like the Jennings Christmas present tradition, without writing a list, while Ellen loves it so it could be a surpise. But even so if they aren't very alike to each other, they always love each other. Tyler James Ellen's Step-son, who she doesn't relate to at all, can be a real handful to her, but she tries to help him do his best, while highlighting his weak points. She, like the rest of the family, is mortified by Tyler's driving. Chloe James Ellen's step-daughter, Chloe can be over the top! In the first episode, she ignores Chloe's claim that "Stan can talk!", but tries to savor her cuteness in The Fast and the Furriest. She was also against Chloe getting earrings. Ellen and Bennett often forget Chloe at home. Stan Ellen wasn't "on-board" with the whole "getting a dog for the kids to bond thing", since she's a cat person. She believes that Stan is trouble, mainly just to convince her husband to get rid of him. She usually uses Stan's mistakes against him to get him back to the dog pound. She constantly blames him for mistakes that or big or little. Jacob Ellen will have a boy named Jacob sometime in 2013. Trivia *She's a cat person (Stan of the House). *She doesn't like Stan. *She might be a natural blonde because in The Fast and the Furriest she had red hair but young Avery had blonde hair unless she dyed it blonde and Avery's father is a blonde. *In Dog with a Hog, Ellen was given the nickname "Smellen" because her old car smelled horrible. *In World of Woofcraft it is revealed she threw a tantrum to get her ears pierced. *She reads Avery's diary (World of Woofcraft). *Sometimes she likes Stan. *In a future episode she will have a baby named Jacob *Whenever she makes a clever wordplay, she says "Good one, Ellen." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Jennings Family Category:Season 1